With more and more processing equipment becoming electrically controlled, a need is emerging for converting mechanical postal systems and equipment to electrical control.
Because present federal law prevents the direct electrical redesign of a postage meter, the invention concerns itself with the logical alternative, viz., a conversion attachment.
While conversion attachments are not new per se, the present invention features a novel mechanism packages as a unit which provides ease of adaptability, assembly, reliability and low cost of manufacture.